


Good News

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: Disjointed (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Drugs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Doug has good news for Pete.
Relationships: Pete/Doug
Kudos: 10





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

> I have the biggest crush on Pete... Damn...

Pete laughed as he exhaled a thick plume of medical-grade weed smoke over his and Doug's small apartment, watching dreamily as it gently dissipated in the soft summer breeze over the sun-spattered blue of the swimming pool below.

“What did we say about smoking inside, baby boy?” Pete heard from behind him, the voice smooth and mellow like honey-Jack. He turned around to see Doug himself, his eyes glinting in the sunlight as he walked out to stand beside his boyfriend.

Pete blushed a little, but smiled brightly at the older man. “What can I say? I spent most of the day doing a research on nutrients for western cannabis plants… My babies need to grow up healthy, and I needed a break.”

“What did you read?” Doug asked, taking off his belt, and coming up behind Pete to hold him for a moment with one muscled arm, grinning as the beautiful stoner boy immediately leaned against him, searching for warm human contact.

“So to make it short… Calcium, cobalt, oxygen, and carbon when mixed with neutral soils with the right amount of Indian fertilizers with sulfur and potassium, they are considered non-mineral essential plant elements for indoor growth… So, like… They are taken up by the plants themselves in either gas or vapor form. And you know, in ideal growing conditions, fresh air and water will provide the exponential growth of the vitamins already added for the leaves’ nourishment… And most importantly: Light receptors, so photosynthesis can be done in less time… Although I still need to make the experimental side of these Indian fertilizers on plants growing in California… But, you know, that’s it, I guess...”

“I don't get your drug-science stuff, baby, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on to hear you talk like that. Tell me more.” Doug's breath was warm against the back of Pete's bared neck.

Pete turned and smirked at Doug for a moment before facing back over the window, shivering as he felt Doug’s tongue playfully licking along his neck. He felt his own bulge waking up dreamily, and he smiled.

“Let’s just have sex, Doug… Please?”

Doug burst out laughing behind him, and Pete felt his arm tightly encircle him again.

“How was work?” Pete asked as Doug took another one-handed hit.

“I'll just say this: At this rate you'll be able to get into college this year after all… You already got the brains.”

Peter’s eyes widened, and he whipped around in Doug's arms to face him, his mouth falling open in surprise.

“D-Do you mean that…?”

Doug leaned forward and kissed him, hard, tasting like strawberry and pineapple soda. He slipped his tongue between Pete's lips for a second before pulling away, leaving Pete breathing heavily.

“Yeah. I’ve just partnered with Kara-Ted from downtown. We’re signing a contract next Monday to teach martial arts at a few elementary schools as P.E. Plus, with Travis and Ruth’s help, we already have your first year covered.”

“Yeah?” Pete asked almost shakily, his eyes were filling with tears now. Gratitude flooding his whole face as he blinked furiously.

“Hell yeah. We're gonna have everything we ever wanted,” Doug breathed into Pete, slipping his hand up Pete's back and cupping his head. They remained like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of standing there on the apartment that way, pressed together.

Then, “I… I don’t know what to say…” Pete said, but his boyfriend just kissed him again. “Don’t say a damn word, Pete… You’re the type of guy that deserves the world…”, turning him around and steering him towards the door with a smack to the ass. Pete moaned and scampered inside.

Doug's eyes were fixated on Pete’s, but his expression was almost awe-struck as he cupped Pete's face and pressed their foreheads together.

“How'd I get so lucky?”

“When there’s love, there are no wrong holes, you know…” Pete answered with a smile.

“You know what I mean,” Doug snorted, lightly grabbing Pete's shoulder, “You're smart, you know chemistry, biology, history, and you hate to brag. You have your goals so clear… And most importantly, you threat everyone as fucking human beings, worthy of respect…” the last words were said as a growl in Pete's ear, and he shuddered against Doug's chest. “You’re a goddamn angel who happens to enjoy pot.”

Doug felt his reaction and kissed his boy, who was now trembling with excitement and had teary eyes shining with pure affection, harder than he had earlier, reaching down between his spread legs where he was straddling him and rubbing a feather-light touch over his groin. Pete groaned at the touch and tried to spread his skinny legs wider.

The older man laughed, “I also love how sensitive you get after you smoke.”

He touched Pete again, with more pressure this time, feeling the strain of his cock under his faded blue jeans.

“Wanna have some fun, baby boy?” Doug asked against Pete’s mouth. Pete nodded quickly, trying to push Doug down onto the bed so he could better straddle him.

“Nah-ah,” Doug mumbled, twisting them both so Pete was underneath him. Pete moaned at the warm weight of Doug on top of him and scrabbled at his arms and shoulders, trying to get Doug to kiss him again. But Doug was teasing him, only lowering his lips enough to barely catch at Pete's before snapping his head back up.

“Doug…” Pete whispered, his bare hairy chest pressed up against the ironed fabric of Doug's Tae-Kwon-Do uniform, his nipples hardening at the friction.

“Hmm?” Doug asked as he lowered his head and closed his lips over one of Pete's nipples without warning, laughing around the hardened flesh as Pete arched up into the touch.

“I… I wanna suck you…” Pete said breathlessly as Doug lightly bit his nipple, reaching his hand down to touch his engorged crotch again.

Doug groaned at the words and rolled them over so that Pete was again on top, gesturing for him to unbutton his pants and get to it.

Pete quickly and eagerly complied, promptly fixing his long hair behind his ear as he was undoing Doug's pants, and pulling his fat cock out through the opening in his boxers, where a spot of pre-come had already leaked through the silk. As soon as his dick had been freed, Pete took the tip of it into his mouth, moaning at the weight and warmth of it on his tongue. He began by lavishing kitten-licks up the sides of the shaft and alternating that with wet swirls around the smooth, prettily-reddened head. But he could only contain himself for so long before giving in and trying to fit as much of it into his mouth as he could, gasping as the sensation of Doug pressing into the back of his throat went straight to his dick… Stoner boys were literally the **_BEST_** cock-suckers in the whole world…

After a few minutes Doug pulled him off, “Gonna come if you keep doing that, babe.”

Doug hauled Pete’s skinnier frame back up onto the bed completely and turned him over onto his back, reaching into the nightstand drawer to the left as Pete took his pants and boxers off. When he came back with a bottle of lube and a tie, Pete sighed at the sight, closing his eyes and lying back as Doug held his wrists together and began to loop the red satin tie around them.

Pete was so turned on that he hurried Doug through his gentle prep, or tried to, at least. Doug refused to let him quicken his languid pace, spending as much time as he felt necessary opening Pete up and whispering obscenities into his ear. By the time Pete was stretched properly and felt ready to Doug's calloused fingers he was practically begging for it, his skin flushed and his pleas mere words rather than properly-constructed sentences.

At the first press of Doug inside him, the pressure of the head of his cock passing Pete's hairy rim, he almost came all over himself, having to beg Doug to grab his dick at the base to stop the onslaught.

“Love it when you're so stoned I could make you come with a touch,” Doug mumbled as he flicked Pete's nipple, grabbing his cock again to stop his orgasm as Pete cried out and trembled hard around him.

Doug lowered his lips to Pete's and kissed him softly as he thrust into him slowly, both of them losing sight of the boundaries of their own bodies.

Pete wrapped his legs around Doug's hips and breathed out shakily with every penetration of his body, feeling as though he was falling apart and being knit back together at the same time underneath Doug.

“Fucking... Love... You…” he gasped out against Doug's swollen lips.

“Baby boy,” Doug groaned as he mercifully loosened his grip on Pete's drooling cock to let him come, which he did, so hard his eyes welled up with tears and he shuddered for almost five minutes afterwards. Doug emptied himself inside of Pete not long after his intense internal spasms milked it from him, stroking the side of Pete's face as he caught his breath and lay limply on top of him for a while after, burying his face in the long brown hair.

That evening Pete and Doug stood naked at different ends of the tiny kitchen, Pete making a crust from scratch, and Doug chopping strawberry and gathering the other ingredients for a proper empanada filling.

At the same time, the two of them looked at each other and locked eyes. Doug raised an eyebrow at Pete and then winked an eye at him, causing Pete’s cheeks to immediately blush and for the boy to quickly move his eyes from Doug’s when a sudden shy smile appeared, hiding behind the long strands of brown hair falling on his face.

Doug suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, then strongly wrapped his arms around the skinny boy once again, smirking when he felt Pete hug him tightly in return, and then heard him softly purring against his neck with closed eyes, the empanada filling and crust temporarily abandoned in their sudden pursuit of sweet affection.

“Mkay, so tell me more about this whole ‘nutrients research for western cannabis plants’...”


End file.
